My Delilah
by MileauMay
Summary: What happens when the memories come back?


Hello Readers! This is MileauMay, and I would like to inform you that I sadly _wish _to own the awesomeness that I base my fanfiction on. This would make it impossible for me to _actually _own it. Sorry for not posting for so long for all those that actually enjoy my writing.

_Oh, I cut his hair myself one night_

_A pair of dull scissors in the yellow light_

_And he told me that I'd done all right_

_And kissed me till the morning light, the morning light_

_And he kissed me till the morning light_

_Regina Spektor, "Samson"_

She had never been the most observant of people. Her specialty lied more with the sudden quick reflexes and the quickly strung art of archery rather than the technical aspects of Mercury or Venus where all actions and battles were analyzed and memorized. Still, even the most inattentive people in the world had their moments of realization. Rei supposed that this was one of hers.

A quick jab in the arm reminded her that she was not alone, and she glared at her friend. Usagi merely whistled innocently and looked away, undoubtedly towards her boyfriend who was sprawled on the couch along with two other men. With a last glare at the blonde baka, Rei wandered into the kitchen to figure out what exactly bothered her about the scene in front of her.

Subtly, she attempted to check her surroundings while reaching absently for the food that Makoto has placed over the counter. Nothing appeared out of the ordinary; Minako had captured most of the room's attention dramatically acting out what appeared to be the plot of her latest drama. Kunzite, unsurprisingly, was seated directly behind her and was adjusting his legs minutely when a particularly aggravated movement seemed about to launch her halfway across the room. Makoto and Nephrite were seated in a similarly close fashion with her legs and his arms spread around their persons. Rolling her eyes at their position, as it looked extremely uncomfortable; she looked again at the remaining people in the room. The four people now on the couch argued with each other about the teams playing some American sport on the screen.

Rei looked more closely at them, the intriguing pair of Zoicite and Ami never failed to grab her attention. Ami was currently trying to press herself deeper into the couch as Mamoru and Zoicite argued over the teams. Nonetheless, she seemed to be supporting her boyfriend's team citing multiple statistics and strategies. _Her_ boyfriend, on the other hand, seemed to be eagerly egging on both men as their argument became increasingly more incensed and expletive filled. Honestly, it was a miracle that they managed to get American sports coverage in Japan anyway, and frankly, watching it was boring. Finally, she abandoned her observation to smack some sense into them.

She crossed the boundary into the living room quickly and approached the couch. Jadeite was practically bouncing in his excitement as Mamoru stood up to make his point more clearly. Aggravated, Rei stepped over the group surrounding Minako and grabbed Jadeite by the ear. He flinched and grinned innocently at her through wide, blue eyes. Rei snorted as she tried to keep a straight face when Mamoru and Zoicite both stood up behind him spitting in each other's face. She didn't bother restraining her laughter as she leaned into Jade's arm. They seemed ready to actually fight each other over the game. He grinned down at her. She returned his smile immediately.

Shocked, the smile slid off of her face as she realized that _he_ was the difference. She scrutinized him pushing his arm away as he reached for her. Surprised at her sudden change in attitude, he looked down at her just as intently. She stepped back and looked at him up and down shaking her head as if confused.

"What's wrong, firebird?" He asked, softly reaching for her arm again. The Russian accent that he had acquired in this life slipped out anxiously. She shook her head more intensely. She couldn't _remember_ what was wrong, but something, something was wrong here. Looking around, the room seemed to sway slightly. There was something wrong here. Her friends' laughter swished around the room, and finally she looked at him again.

"You are." She whispered. Ripping her arm out of his hand, she ran. The shocked echoes of her friends' voices calling her back had no effect on her. Usagi's wheedling pleas swept past her ears. Minako's authoritative tone did not sway her path either. She heard _his_ heavy footfalls behind her as she fled the house. The two seconds that he'd had before the others to digest her escape was all he needed.

Still, Mars was nothing if not cunning, if escapes were Mercury's specialty, then maneuvers were hers, and Mars was in control. She could almost feel her senshi costume twist around her skin as she ran. A twisted arrow swirled behind her and struck the ground alight. She heard him yell loudly – undoubtedly his toes were scorched from the blast. The remainder of Rei inside Mars winced a little. She knew how badly the flames of Mars burnt having experienced itself as a little child foolishly sticking her hands in flames to talk to Aresian ghosts.

Mars continued to run for hours and hours it seemed until the power of Mars faded with the early morning rain, and she was left alone again with only her thoughts. There were fragments in her mind. Burning and dying like the fires of a jewel pit. A pungent smell and so much pain were in her memories. Rei winced as she felt a pang of fire in her side. Never had she so feared her own element and the _memories_… It was horrible.

"Eithne," she heard a voice call out with reassurance, "Eithne, talk to me. Tell me what's wrong." She curled further into herself; the voice was too close. Presently, she felt two warm arms wrap around her sides, and unintentionally, she curled closer to them. Mars craved warmth – she always had – and the rain had soaked her cold.

She opened her eyes and caught the reflection of blue eyes from the sword that had appeared at his side. Hissing, she leapt away from him against the back of the wall where she had taken refuge.

Suddenly, she bent over in pain as her head exploded. Mars and Rei were once again complete. The memories tore through her brain as she clawed furiously at her forehead. Warm hands again tried to stop her, but she tore herself away.

_Flashback to the Moon Kingdom, Long Ago:_

Mars laughed victorious as the cowardly minions of Earth fled from her arrows with fire protruding from their rears and fear in their eyes. Running, she quickly thought to regroup to the main pavilion to further protect her princess from further invaders. So intent on her focus to reach the princess, she almost didn't notice the flash of silver aiming for her.

Nearly tripping, she skidded to a crouch away from the now obvious sword implanted in the tree above her head.

"Show yourself scum," she hissed as the shadow behind the tree stilled itself. Subtly, a glow of white could be seen in the dark shadow. Mars felt a pang in her heart although for some reason she could not explain it. Then, the shadow moved forward completely.

Her heart died. Coldly. The man she thought had loved her stood in front of her with a cruel mockery of the loving smirk that she knew. Yanking his sword out of the tree roughly he advanced towards her.

"Come now princess, surely you will fight before I dispatch you and your princess? Or are you truly so pathetic." The words would have hurt if she had not seen the apathy in his eyes.

"Die, traitor, and take your queen with you." She stated coldly, and with no hesitance threw her hands aggressively towards him. The Flames surrounded him, but he brushed them off tersely. He was nearer now, and with no warning thrust the cruel, silver sword into her side.

Abruptly, he lurched downwards too as a short blade embedded itself in his side. His eyes cleared of their indifference as he saw Mars on the ground. Blood poured out of both their wounds as he crawled towards her.

Blinking slowly, she saw him drag himself towards her. The pain and fear on his face was obvious as he reached her. He curled himself around her and attempted to rock them together in final kind of goodbye saying one word over and over.

For her part, she reached towards his face; the flames had not spared him as completely as she had thought. The long hair that signified him as one of Earth's generals, due respect and admiration was burnt past his chin as if someone had taken a rough pair of scissors and snipped without care.

The pale moon was lightened as the sun again rose towards the planet's capital. The yellow light surrounded them both, and she looked at him without peace as she bled out. There was so much to say and so little time.

"I like your hair short. What do you think?" She said finally, and he looked at her with tears in his eyes. The question seemed worse than silly as they lay here.

"I like it, too. You did a good job. Eithne, oh Eithne, I am sorry." He tried to explain himself that he was bewitched by the evil, but it was too late. The princess of Mars was cold.

_Present:_

"We killed each other." Rei said shortly as she stood from the ground. Jadeite's hand was still extended towards her as if he hadn't dared to touch her during her fit. His eyes widened as he took in her statement.

"Yes." He said softly. No questions went through his mind now. He understood, Mars and Rei were connected now. She remembered the fights, the war, and the _death_. He longed to tell her that he had been cursed and hadn't know, hadn't _cared_. That he had been a soldier, a _tool_ in Beryl's army of mass destruction and little else… but he didn't. He had been to blame regardless. Swayed by a wicked power that had nearly destroyed everything he held dear. He curled next to her with his head in his hands – unable to ask for forgiveness that he did not dare to deserve.

They sat in silence for an eternity. Little mists of fog created where her hot, Martian breath touched the air, and his nearly silent pants appeared finally too in small clouds.

Finally, she laid her hand on his arm. He looked at her silently as she kept her eyes closed to the night sky. He opened his mouth to apologize or beg when she crossed the silence.

"I always wondered why your hair was short. I guess I always assumed that it was simply for convenience or fashion," That was unfair in his opinion. He'd seen how many hair products Zoi used in the morning compared to his routing of brush and go. "Now, I remember. I did that to you… the first time. Why did you keep it that way?" She fingered the hair that curled just below his ears.

"I don't know." He replied honestly. It hadn't been an intentional choice. When he was younger, his country had not looked kindly on men with longer hair. As an adult, it had simply seemed bothersome to have it too long. Now, however, he wondered if there was a physic brand; a memory of his Firebird's last act. Was it a mark of shame for his betrayal?

Grimly, he shut his eyes. Until he felt a hand close around his jaw and manipulate it towards another point. Opening his eyes he saw Rei look at him intently. Turning his head around, she finally spoke.

"I shouldn't quit my day job. It looks terrible." He laughed insulted, but delighted. His hair did resemble the damaged product of that battle. Nowadays, Kunzite cut it for him as he had done since college in a few, simple straight sweeps across the back of the head.

Rei pulled him up as he continued to laugh at the idea of disgruntled Kunzite demanding money back for his services. His firebird's eyes crinkled at the edges letting him know that she had an idea of what he was thinking. Silently, he leaned over to kiss her.

"Practice makes perfect." She said with a devious grin as her fingertips started to smoke. He smiled back sharp as a sword.

"Whatever you want, my Delilah." He replied.


End file.
